gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Original Song
Original Song is the sixteenth episode of the second season, and the thirty-eighth episode of Glee. It will air on March 15, 2011 as the Regionals Episode. Source Source 2 (Air date) Source 3 (episode name) Plot Short Synopsis: '''With Sue Sylvester coaching Aural Intensity, Blaine and the Warblers’ dynamic set list and tough judges Tammy Jean Albertson and Sister Mary Constance, the kids of New Directions decide the only way to win Regionals is to write and perform their own original songs. Meanwhile, Quinn is determined on getting Finn back and ruling McKinley once again. Source This episode will cover the events of the "2011 Western Ohio Regionals Championship" where New Directions, Aural Intensity and The Dalton Academy Warblers will compete for their entries in the "2011 New York Nationals Championship". Source The order the schools perform their songs in is: http://jewely.tumblr.com/post/3479359469 1. New Directions 2. Dalton Academy Warblers 3. Aural Intensity This episode no longer features Holly Holliday. Source Regionals will feature 2 judges (known so far), the first is played by Kathy Griffin while the second is played by Loretta Devine. Griffin is supposed to be a 'Sarah Palin' type of character while Loretta is a playing a nun who used to be a stripper. Source Rod Remmington was seen by fans, so he is possibly the third judge.http://jewely.tumblr.com/post/3479359469 The Warblers have Kurt and Blaine performing a duet of "Candle" followed by "Raise Your Glass". Source As usual, The Warblers are dressed in their school uniforms. Source Aural Intensity perform "Jesus is My Friend" by Sonseed. Source. The performance is aimed toward Mary Constance (one of the judges), but the song won't be released as a single. Aural Intensity's performance is all about dancing (opposed to Sectionals where the teams were all about singing). It's apparently both amazing and funny.http://jewely.tumblr.com/post/3479359469 New Directions sing "Loser Like Me", which will be a group number with Finn and Rachel as the leads and then "Get It Right", a Rachel-solo. New Directions' performance involves them throwing a slushie (made of confetti) at the crowd. Guys are dressed in all black, girls black tights, combat boots, and teal-ish tops. Source. "Get It Right" is written by Adam Anders and he also co-wrote "Loser Like Me" alongwith Max Martin, Peer Astrom, Savan Kotecha and John Schuster. "Get It Right" is going to be very emotional. Source The episode is apparently very Quinn orientated. Her deep desire to be Prom Queen will appear again in this episode. Also her mother will appear again and we find out she was Prom Queen in her High School years. Source. Her mother appears in the episode. http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lh3fytGMqb1qe5x4p.png Apparently Kurt is coming back to New Directions this episode http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/908595.html, and Blaine might follow because Glee ended contracts with the school the Warblers film at, so it’s possible we’ll be seeing the end of the Warblers very soon. Source. We're pretty certain Blaine will transfer as we know he will have more episodes following this one as another Rachel and Blaine duet was promised. http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/908595.html New Directions win Regionals. Source The Warblers open with Kurt and Blaine's duet. Kurt has the first few lines. At the end of the song, Blaine pulls Kurt into the spotlight which leads into their second number. After the group number they hug. Source During the duet, Quinn grabs Finn’s hand.http://twitter.com/LittleLambFans/status/40603913400885248# Chris Colfer told fans that they filmed a lot of scenes involving Kurt and Blaine for this episode and a lot of scenes between Rachel and Quinn were also filmed. Source Telly Leung (Wes) was seen in the New Directions Green Room, so he may have a scene with them. Source Kurt will sing "Blackbird" by The Beatles as a solo with the Warblers as backup. Source Amber said she is filming a "very big scene". Source Quinn is apparently going to be joking with Rachel when she will say some "rude" things to her. Source In "Original Song", Rachel and Quinn are both after Finn (as shown in the promo where Rachel tells Quinn she's not backing down). The promos also hint at a growing Faberry friendship (see the second promo where Quinn rests her head on Rachel's shoulder). Rachel will confront Quinn about taking Finn back. Source Rachel and Quinn will have a confrontation over Finn; (as seen in the "Original Song" promo). Rachel dedicates "Get It Right" to Finn; (as seen in the "Original Song" promo). She says: "Listen carefully, cause I mean every word of it; (seen in the "Original Song" promo). Blaine is involved in a game-changing plot point. Source Darren Criss and Chris Colfer have filmed a funeral scene - this may be the scene when Kurt sings "Blackbird", to honor Parvotti, or this scene could appear in 2x17. source "Whatever happens next week between Rachel and Quinn doesn't mean as much as what happens between Rachel and Finn because not only does she not give up on him, Rachel begins to try harder to fix things between her and Finn, and Finn is starting to soften towards her. Quinn, though, won’t sit by and let that happen — she has her own plans up her sleeve to ruin things and keep Finn for herself." Source Songs *Get It Right' by Glee''. Sung by Rachel and New Directions. *'Loser Like Me' by Glee. Sung by New Directions. *'Raise Your Glass '''by ''P!nk. ''Sung by Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Candles' by ''Hey Monday. Sung by Kurt, Blaine, and Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Jesus is My Friend' by'' Sonseed''. Sung by Aural Intensity. *'Blackbird' by The Beatles. Sung by Kurt and Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Misery' by Maroon 5. Sung by Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Hell To The No' by Glee. Sung by Mercedes. Images 1111111111111.png|The Girls boots x2_4bdbd85.jpg|One of the Aural Intensity members tumblr_lh4nu1IOkD1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|Girls Dress - Heather tumblr_lh4nxmvbnS1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|Boys Costume - Chord tumblr_lh4o6aVrcH1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|Girls Dress - Amber tumblr_lh4obiCdVW1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lh3sd3qpyE1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lh305knVTm1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lh4ns0XyQV1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lh4nqiixg91qd53kgo1_500.jpg CHRIS-COLFER-GLEE-435x580.jpg KATHY-GRIFFIN-GLEE-435x580.jpg LEA-MICHELE-GLEE-1-435x580.jpg MARK-SALLING-GLEE-2-435x580.jpg DARREN-CRISS-GLEE-2-435x580.jpg NAYA-RIVERA-GLEE-1-435x580.jpg MARK-SALLING-GLEE--435x580.jpg LEA-MICHELE-GLEE-2-435x580.jpg KEVIN-MCHALE-GLEE-435x580.jpg KEVIN-MCHALE-GLEE-2-435x580.jpg KATHY-GRIFFIN-GLEE-2-435x580.jpg HEATHER-MORRIS-GLEE-435x580.jpg HEATHER-MORRIS-GLEE-2-435x580.jpg Jefwr.jpg OS1.png OS2.png OS3.png OS5.png|ND throwing slushies (confetti) at the crowd OS7.png OS8.png|Kurt before the performance suffering from stage fright OS9.png|Mercedes OS10.png OS11.png OS12.png OS13.png Duhh.png|New Directions at Regionals Tumblr lhpcodFO9m1qf8gz1o1 500.jpg kurtregionals.jpg tumblr_lhpd325KRO1qa6cmko1_500.jpg Kurt, What a Surprise!.png|Weblers are in shock Tumblr lhunzaJyg01qfji35o1 500.gif|Rachel and Finn before performing "Get It Right" BlaineKurtFuneral.jpg tumblr_lhvg6juerE1qddswgo1_500.jpg|Jenna Ushkowitz getting a solo. Recurring Cast and Guest Stars Recurring Cast *[[Harry Shum Jr.|'Harry Shum Jr.']] as Mike Chang *'Chord Overstreet' as Sam Evans *'Darren Criss '''as Blaine Anderson *'Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Charlotte Ross' as Judy Fabray *'Bill A. Jones' as Rod Remington Guest Stars *'Kathy Griffin 'as Tammy Jean Albertson Source *'Loretta Devine '''as Sr. Mary Constance Source Videos thumb|right|300px|Loser Like Me thumb|left|300px|Get It Right thumb|left|300px|Promo for 'Sexy' with bits of Original Song in itthumb|300px|right|Original Song Promo Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Competition Category:Regionals Category:Original Songs Category:Quinn Category:Rachel Berry Category:Original Song Category:Original Songs Category:Glee Songs